


The Tale of Robin Hood.

by TheNightsQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But smut, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Just smut, Modern Setting, Office Setting, Smut, gendrya smut, i mean with a plot, smutty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightsQueen/pseuds/TheNightsQueen
Summary: "Well, embezzle me sideways."After they’d finished, Arya wondered idly if the tale of Robin Hood had ever gone this way before.





	The Tale of Robin Hood.

“You know I thought there was something… inconsistent with these books.” 

Gendry’s feet stopped moving across the floor as if the voice had stuck them there, the last glimpses of evening light struggling to find its way through the blinds which hadn’t quite been shut yet. His eyes followed the path the struggling remnants of the sunlight had formed across the floor, finding the girl sitting on his desk, file clutched between her nimble fingers. Light had managed to pool around her features, shadows creeping across her face like they belonged on her skin. He forced his foot to move across the cheap carpet which covered the floor. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He shrugged as he shook his jacket off, finding it a useful excuse to turn away from her as he carefully hung it on the coat rack. “Besides, you shouldn’t be looking through my computer. I could just report you, you know.”

“You could.” She agreed, seeming quite unperturbed by the idea of being reported. “But you’d be worried that I would show the Boss Man what I found.”   
Gendry snorted, “The Boss Man?”

“Well, I’m hardly about to call him Uncle Robert, am I?” 

“How did you get in?”

“Your password was motorbikes123. Doesn’t take a genius.”

Of course. One of the drawbacks with getting to know your co-worker as intimately as Arya knew him, she knew things like this. She knew him.

“You’re a little shit.”

“And you’re cooking these books. How long?”

“A while.” 

The words fell off his tongue with surprising ease, she knew better than to run off with a confession alone. She already knew anyway, clearly. His eyes glanced up to the camera in the corner of the room, the one he had put the repair request in for months ago, when he noticed the little red light had gone off. Months without being recorded through the day. Well, it had certainly made things easier, his father being cheap certainly worked in Gendry’s favour sometimes. As long as the ones on his office worked, that was where the important stuff was kept. Rather, that’s where Robert thought the important things were kept.

“Where’s it going? I happened to have seen your flat, that’s not something you’ve put any of the money in.”

“No. It’s not.”

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised as he sat down in his chair, one leg either side of hers as she was sitting on the desk, papers still being turned between her fingers. He knew better than to ask what she was still doing here, he’d only come back for his keys, having left them in his desk drawer, but it seemed that he was going to be here for a while at least. 

“Clever. Very clever.” She murmured, still not meeting his gaze. “But if I found out, who else will. You could go to prison, stupid.” 

“That’s if the old man presses charges. He wouldn’t bother. You know that.” His shoulders knotted uncomfortably at the idea of going to prison, but the morality of the situation had more shades of grey to it than that. He knew the risk, but it was a good thing he was doing. 

“No…” she hummed, flicking the file shut with a satisfying snap and dangling it between her fingers. The black nail polish was chipped in places, the two rings on her fingers glinting in the light fighting against the setting sun outside the window. “But Joffrey would. Cersei would want it.”

“Good job Joffrey isn’t in charge then.”

“Yet. They’re planning on making him senior partner once he finishes college.”

“They are?”

“I heard him talking to dad about it last time we all went out for dinner.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Three months, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, same time as my sister.”

“Fuck.”

“You have to have this sorted by time that happens. Joffrey’s an idiot, by time he found out, we could have everything in order.” Arya retorted, watching his eyes flicker from guilty to confused. She raised one eyebrow at him through her lidded eyes, waiting for the penny to drop. She uncrossed her legs where they had been crossed at the ankle, toeing her heels off. She was still wearing her secretary uniform, something fifteen year old Arya wouldn’t have been caught dead wearing, but twenty three year old Arya minded less. It was a professional workplace after all.

“We?”

“Once you tell me where the moneys going, then yes, we.”

“You’d think I’m stupid.”

“I already think you’re stupid, stupid.”

“The Brotherhood.”

“Your old group home?”

“Look, being in care sucks. Especially if you know who your dad is, but your stepmum doesn’t want you. It’s all under the table, for better stuff that they’re not allowed to get with the government money. They can afford better food, more trips out, more presents on birthdays. It’s not much, but it makes their lives a little better, and I know I could have used someone looking out for me like that. I looked at funding it above board but… well, it’s one of the worse off homes in the county, and if you do it all above board, it goes through the government, and they get fuck all. The funding has to go on certain stuff, not directly on those kids.”

“Well, embezzle me sideways.” Arya muttered, resting her hand on his forearm, coaxing the story out of him as she dragged her finger across his skin softly.

“It was meant to be just the once, two Christmases ago. But it was so easy, nobody noticed it going, nobody checked. I was the bosses son, I report to him, and it’s not like he gives a damn, and I see Joffrey, his trust fund paying his way through college, his parents buying him that stupid car, and I went to dinner at their house once. It was like a restaurant, only, posher. It seemed so… selfish.”

“Hey, do you see me judging you?” She asked sharply, her tone changing for the first time since he had come back into the office.

“Why aren’t you?”

“Because you’re right. It’s wrong. I say that from a family that’s pretty well off, it’s fucked up.”

“Hey, at least your parents actually do stuff with the money, and it’s not like your dad is some corporate prick, he’s the chief of police.”

“Yeah. Which means we’re going to have to be careful, getting you out of this mess. Then we can figure out a better plan to get that money out.”

“What?”

“Get it together Robin Hood, you think I’m gonna make you stop?”

“I just figured… yeah, you’d want me to?”

“Like you said, Robert wouldn’t press charges even if he did find out. It’s relatively low risk, and besides, I like the whole steal from the rich and give to the poor vibe you’re working with.” 

Gendry smirked, running his hand up the side of her leg. “What would that make you? Maid Marion?”

“I’m hardly a maid now, you’ve seen to that, Robin.” She retorted, quirking one eyebrow at him.

“Oh, is that how you want to play it?” He asked smugly, teasing the fabric of her skirt further up her thigh.

“I simply don’t know what you’re talking about.” Arya said steadily as she tossed the file from her hand onto a nearby desk.

“I seem to recall my bones being quite jumped.” He mused as he started drawing patterns on the skin of her leg. “I don’t think I was the one that saw to your, uh, maidenhood. Don’t you think?”

“Well I don’t seem to recall your bone being quite this patient.” She snapped back as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Gendry chuckled, his other hand coming to her shoulder to stop her leaning forward. “I don’t think Maid Marion would behave like this in a workplace, at such a late hour too.”

Arya frowned, eyebrows knitting together as she surveyed him. “I don’t think Robin Hood would stop himself from taking what he wanted.” 

“Mmhm, is that so Miss?” 

“Quite.”

He hummed with laughter, pushing his pattern up her leg, only just too far to be inappropriate, and bringing it back down. Arya was a fast person. She knew what she wanted, and she got it. She had such little patience, everyone who met Arya knew as much. Gendry had yet to exploit this personality quirk of hers. Late in the evening in their place of work seemed as good a place as any. The security camera didn’t work, they weren’t planning on working here forever, and he’d just admitted to stealing company money.

Arya pushed a hand through his hair, tugging gently at the hairs at the base of his neck. Impatient she was, and the more he teased her about it, the more frustrated she became. “What if someone else is still here?” she murmured, in an attempt to get him to speed up, even if only a little.

“Well they’ll be in for quite a shock.” He smirked, purposefully dragging his fingers back down her legs at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

“We’d get fired.”

“No we wouldn’t. Robert would just laugh it off, say I’m just like him.” Gendry shrugged, looking up at her with a grin that said it all. He knew he was right, he knew he had the upper hand here, and she would simply have to wait.

“Fuck off.” 

“Tut tut, that’s not very nice now, is it?” He spoke without breaking eye contact, and as much as his tone was sarcastic, it was nowhere near as annoying to Arya as the fact that he drew his hands away from her thighs and started drawing patterns on her calves instead.

“I hate you.” 

Gendry almost laughed as he looked at her, he could see her frustration growing and she was beautiful. Her lips were almost in a pout and her dark eyebrows drew together as the light in the room was fading from the pink and orange of the sunset to the dull yellowish glow of the streetlamps outside. Her short hair fell from where it had been tucked behind her ear, and her freckles stood out against her cheeks. “I could just stop…?”

Arya’s face twisted in annoyance, her grey eyes rolling before she could stop them, but knew not to say anything. Gendry was almost as stubborn as her, if she did spit back a retort, he would keep to his word and just stop. She bit down on her lip and didn’t speak.

“That’s what I thought.” He slowly pushed his hands higher again, up her thighs, pushing the skirt up her legs, further out the way with his fingers as his hands ghosted her body. “Patience is a virtue my dear.”

“Nobody’s ever accused me of being virtuous.” Arya breathed, moving so her legs were draped either side of his, but again he stopped her from moving onto his chair so she was straddling him.

“Wait.” He said simply, as his fingers ventured further, underneath the fabric of her skirt and round to her ass. “Good things come to those who wait, or didn’t anyone ever tell you that.”

“I don’t think I waited long enough to listen.” She murmured, biting down on her lip in anticipation, she couldn’t deny that he was doing things that made her melt, but that just frustrated her more. She wasn’t going to moan for him when he wasn’t doing anything, she wasn’t about to whine at the lack of contact. Not yet at least. 

“Well that wasn’t very clever, sometimes the best things come after a wait.”

“Well, I’d better have the best come after this wait.” She retorted easily, the words coming before she could even think to stop them.

Gendry couldn’t help but laugh, even in the moments like this she was funny. She was his kind of funny. His kind of pretty. His kind of girl entirely, really. “Don’t you trust me?” he asked coyly his fingers hooking round the fabric of her underwear and pulling them down her legs easily.

“More than I’d like to admit…” 

“Then trust me.” 

Gendry smirked, leaning forward and kissing just above her left knee. Then her right. Then kiss by kiss he inched slowly up her thighs, looking up at her the entire time. Arya was usually so in control of herself, so to watch her come slowly undone on this desk for him. That… that was new. That was hot. Arya leaned back on the desk, knocking over a pot of pens, but neither of them seemed to care in the slightest. Gendry smirked as he heard the pens hit the floor and decided he didn’t want to wait any more than she did, and kissed her between her legs, his lips becoming more intense as he pulled at her thighs, angling her better so his tongue could find her clit with ease.

“Fuck…” Arya moaned out softly, leaning back on her hands to steady herself on his desk. She could feel his keyboard poking into her bum as he moved her, and she had already sent his stationary to the floor, but she couldn’t bring herself to give any thought to it. The cars passed outside and the streetlamps grew brighter but none of it was of any consequence to Arya as the only thing real to her was this desk and Gendry’s mouth. 

That was before the lights flickered on from down the hallway. Fuck if everything didn’t become real to Arya in that moment.

“Fuck, shit, Gendry, just, uh, get under the table.” She whispered in a panic as she pushed his head up with her hands, scrambling to move to his seat and make herself more presentable as someone came towards the office cubicles, whistling as they went.

She settled herself down on the edge of the seat as one of the interns turned the corner. Arya quickly pulled up something on Gendrys monitor as he walked, seeming surprised to see her.

“Hi, Arya right?” he asked as he went over to one of the filing cabinets. 

“Yeah, hi.” She replied, pretending to be very engrossed with what was on the screen in front of her, hoping if she seemed busy he would just go away.

Beneath the desk, Gendry was almost choking over the laughter he was trying to hold down. Of course the new intern was trying to work some extra hours, just their luck.

“What are you doing in so late? I thought you left earlier?” He asked, clearly just trying to make conversation.

“Yeah, forgot I had some emails to finish up, so I thought I’d come back. I wouldn’t get much sleep if I was worrying about it all night.” Arya lied, clicking through some random emails on her screen.

Gendry couldn’t believe he was trying to make conversation, well, if he was stuck under the desk anyway… 

He pulled Aryas legs closer, so she was perched on the chair, but her legs were completely under the desk, her stomach pressing against the edge of the wood, and she let out a gasp of surprise, that she managed to disguise as a cough. 

“I thought you could access the emails from home?” The intern asked, mildly confused.

“Yeah, uh my boyfriend just has a thing about me bringing work home.” She invented wildly, trying to keep her voice as even as she could with Gendry’s tongue back between her legs.

“Oh, right. Well what does he do that he doesn’t have to bring it home?” 

Gendry smirked, the poor boy was just trying to be nice, and he could just tell Arya was about to snap, especially with the way he was swirling his tongue around her clit. 

“Honestly I don’t think that’s appropriate workplace discussion, do you?” she retorted primly, and she couldn’t help but cringe at the irony of her statement considering what Gendry was currently doing to her.

It seemed to do the trick though, the poor boy turned bright red and stuttered out an apology. “Right… uh, yeah, sorry. Just, uh, trying to make conversation, but you’re right I guess… Uh, I’ll see you around?” he said uncertainly as he backed towards the door. 

“It’s fine. You’re the last one out tonight, so lock the door behind you would you?”

The intern didn’t even think to question her after what had just happened, and scurried out without thinking much about it.

“Fuck I thought he would never leave.” Gendry smirked as he pushed the chair back so he didn’t have to sit under the desk. 

“Well you could have waited until he did!” Arya retorted incredulously.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He asked as he stood, “Though I don’t want to wait anymore, get yourself over that desk.” Gendry commanded as he started undoing his belt. 

“If patience is a virtue, asking nicely must require a sainthood.” Arya smirked as she stood leaning against his desk.

“Nobody accused me of being a saint.” He said gruffly, grabbing her hips and turning her round so she was bent over the desk. He pushed her skirt up so it was bunched around her middle and licked two of his fingers before sliding them between her legs. “Though, I’m more than happy to make you wait again, if that’s what you want.”

Arya gasped as he pushed two fingers inside her, pumping slowly. Her breasts were pressed against a stray pen and his computer mouse, but she didn’t care one bit. “Like you could right now.” She retorted, knowing they were past the point of teasing right now.

“One day I’m going to tease you until you beg.” He promised as he unzipped his trousers, pulling his fingers out of Arya before pumping himself a few times with the same fingers, her wetness coating him before he even started. “But you’re right. Not today.” Gendry affirmed, lining himself up with her before pushing in slowly, giving her time to adjust as he grabbed her hips.

After they’d finished, Arya wondered idly if the tale of Robin Hood had ever gone this way before.


End file.
